


Snow King And Queen

by MoonalineMariaGia2004



Series: Loki and Jack centrics [1]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Jack Frost, BAMF Seraphina, DoubleFrost?, Loki X Jack, M/M, Possible Mpreg?, SnowFrost?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonalineMariaGia2004/pseuds/MoonalineMariaGia2004
Summary: Loki had escaped from Asgard and had been missing for two years. The Avengers, with the help of Sif, the Warriors Three, the All-Mother, and the All-Father, track him down to Antarctica but neither were prepared at what they would find…
Relationships: Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)/Loki (Marvel)
Series: Loki and Jack centrics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986122
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	Snow King And Queen

**This idea just suddenly popped into my head! Really, Jack/Loki can be a Father/son pairing, Brothers pairing, Best Friends pairing, and Lovers pairing! Seriously, though, I love it XD**

**Also, I’m using math here for Loki’s age, which will be 16/17 years old [1048 / 5000 * 80 (average human age)]. And I’m using Jack’s age from the book, which is 14. I wanna use his movie age, which is 18 but… I also want Loki to be older so… XD**

**I shall call this magnificent pairing… hmm…SnowFrost? Double Frost? Yeah, let’s go with any of those.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORY!**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Thor expected many things every time he imagined finding his brother in his head, but this was clearly not one of them.

He expected to see an angry Loki, a Loki with a new army to invade Midgard, a Loki ready to stab him while he slept, a blood-thirsty Loki ready to destroy Midgard, or even a shapeshifting Loki about to trick them. He expected a fight, a battle, a war against Asgard. Against Midgard. Against him and the rest of his Midgardian friends, the Avengers. Even against their father.

This, however, was something he did not expect.

Loki was in Antarctica when he and the other Avengers managed to track his Seidr magic down. Thor contacted his Asgardian friends to assist them and was surprised to see Odin and Frigga accompanying them, both determined to bring Loki back to Asgard, with the All-Mother having a more reasonable purpose than the All-Father.

The moment they made it to Antarctica, they found the Snow Kingdom and it’s citizens, all living a peaceful life in the Antarctic with the penguins. Their arrival caused a ruckus in Frost Village, the Snow Creatures and Winter Sprites and Spirits backing up to let them through while muttering and gossiping.

“Who are they?”

“Oh my, is that Thor, the God of Thunder?” 

“Aren’t those the Avengers, the ones who stopped the Chitauri Invasion?”

“Heroes or not, they’re still intruders here,”

“How dare that All-Father come here without an invitation?”

“Who do they think they are, coming here like they own the place?”

“We were here way before those mortals even came here,”

“Those Ass-gardians think they’re Gods, but they’re only alien scums,”

“When the King and Queen finds them, they’re going to regret coming here,”

Thor frowned at each word before looking around to see the reactions of his friends and parents.

Natasha and Sif ignored them. Clint and Tony were too busy shivering to pay attention to them while Bruce was too absorbed at the information in his pad he was holding in his hand. Steve held his shield close to him for defense. Fandral strode behind the group, as did Hogun and Volstagg. His mother walked in front of him, yet Thor could see the sad frown on her face. His father was beside her, but, like with her mother, Thor could see the sternness on his facial expression.

He had no idea how the Snow Kingdom came to know them. He knew that they knew his father, but Odin’s reputation was praised, honored and respected by most of the beings in the realms that he ruled over and had allied with.

How come the Snow Citizens hated his father so much then?

They had soon made it past the village and in front of the Ice Palace, where the Snow King and Queen lived and ruled the Snow Kingdom.

One thing that confused Thor was what the Snow Kingdom was doing in Antarctica. He had read that the Snow Queen used to live in Spitsbergen, Norway.

Why in the Norns did she move her kingdom then?

A pair of Ice Guards looked down upon them coldly the moment they had reached the front doors. Odin gave them the same cold stare, the Gungnir in hand as he spoke in a solemn voice.

“Let me speak with your King and Queen,”

The two Ice Guards exchanged stoned expressions. They looked back at them briefly before looking away, but Thor already knew the silent answer.

‘You are not welcome, but we cannot stop you from coming in.’

Odin seemed to consider the action and opened the doors himself. He then entered the palace of ice, and the others followed behind them just as the doors shut.

They walked through the halls of ice, snow and frost. The crystal, transparent walls shimmered and glistened under the light of the sun as the chandelier of glowing crystals hung above them.

After a while, Thor realized that instead of the loud thumps on the hard, snow-covered ground, he could hear their steps quiet and gentle, despite him and the Warriors Three walking like they were out in the battle field. He looked down, and his eyes widened to notice that they had been striding down on a royal blue carpet that stretched through the floor of the halls.

‘This IS still a palace, after all.’ The God of Thunder reminded himself.

Finally, they had made it to a pair of doors, with two more Ice Guards guarding it’s corners. They stared down at the group briefly before shaking their heads and muttering something under their breaths;

“Beware the Snow Queen’s Wrath.”

Thor wasn’t that surprised by the statement. Many had feared the Snow Queen and her abilities. She was suppose to be a myth of the Midgardians, a villain in a fairytale. A force to be reckoned with.

Odin acknowledged the statement with a simple nod then he pushed the doors open and entered, the group trailing behind him. As soon as the doors shut behind him, the All-Father and the All-Mother came to a sudden stop. Thor was confused until he and the others saw the shocking sight.

Loki sat on the ice crystal throne, his complexion sapphire blue with pale, royal blue Jotun markings and his eyes red as rubies. He wore a dark grey suit, a golden crescent on his chest and a dark cape draped around his shoulders, flowing down to his heels. He wore neon green gloves with ice blue strips while a crystal blue crown band with a pale blue gem at the center as his spiked down in a fixed and composed manner.

Thor blinked at the sight. It had only been 2 years since Loki’s escape and disappearance. How did he manage to not only hide away without suspicion but rule the Snow Kingdom all by himself?

“Well, well, well, isn’t this quite a surprise?” Loki sneered down at them.

“Loki.” Odin glared up at what used to be his adopted son. “What did you do?”

“Nothing, All-Father,” Loki huffed. “I am just sitting here on the throne of the Snow Kingdom, acting my place as the Snow King,”

“You are NOT the Snow King, Brother,” Thor pointed out.

“Firstly, I am NOT your brother, Thor,” Loki scoffed. “Second of all, I am the Snow King. Ask anyone and everyone in my domain,”

“You might be mind-controlling them.” Clint hissed.

“Oh, please, I don’t even have my scepter,” Loki rolled his eyes.

“Enough of this, Loki.” Odin spoke, hitting the floor with the end of the Gungnir, which caused everyone but the mage to flinch.

“Enough of what? Doing what my people are asking of me?” Loki raised an eyebrow at the All-Father. “That simply won’t do, Odin. After all, that’s all YOU have been doing with Asgard,”

“Loki, please,” Frigga stepped forward, desperation in her eyes. “Stop this and come home to us. Come home to me,”

“This IS my home, All-Mother,” Loki raised his head up. “Asgard is no home to me. I had been living in lies, disowned and imprisoned by actions caused not by my own will, and you all think you can tell me that Asgard is a home to me? It never has been, and it never will be,”

“Do not lie that your actions in Midgard are not by your own will.” Odin pointed the Gungnir towards the Jotun.

“How should you know? You let me fall into the Void!” Loki spat out.

“See reason, brother…” Thor gripped the Mjolnir and was about to take a step forward when a huge vine came out of nowhere and slammed to the floor, causing the whole group to jump back in shock.

“Well, well, what do we have here?”

Loki jumped to his feet, his eyes widening as he turned to who had spoken. They all followed his gaze and found a woman standing by the other door, her black hair waving over her grey skin and down to the floor as her golden eyes stared over at them one by one. Her dress was green with gold and black leaves, along with multi-colored flowers as it reached the ground to match the length of her hair.

“Mother Nature,” Loki straightened up and let himself kneel at the sight of the woman, shocking everyone else in the room, especially Thor.

He had never seen his brother bow down to anyone but their father and mother.

“Do not bow, Loki,” Seraphina waved him off. “Unlike Thor, I do not think of you my inferior justbecause I am the superior of all seasons and of all nature. You are Winter’s King, thus we are equals,”

Thor frowned. ‘Unlike Thor’? What does she mean? He never once said that his brother was lower than him.

“As you say,” Loki slowly rose. “To what do I owe your visit?”

“The Wind called me about a little… Asgardian problem,” Sera turned to the All-Father with a pointed glare.

Odin returned the glance, straightening his grip on the Gungnir. “Mother Nature Seraphina Pitchiner.”

“All-Father Odin Borson.” Sera brushed a portion of her dress for her to step forward, brushing her hair aside for her to deepen her glare. “A surprise to see you here,”

“The feeling is mutual,” Odin raised his head up. “I thought you would be with the Spring spirits more,”

“As I said, Wind called me,” Sera shrugged. “And I don’t like others messing with my children,”

“Loki is MY child, Seraphina.” Frigga growled, taking a step towards the other woman.

“You raised him, yes, but he now is the King of Ice, Snow and Winter itself, thus he is now MY child,” Sera shot back with a snicker.

“So Loki IS the Snow King now,” Thor mumbled.

“How is that even possible?” Tony asked.

“Elementary, Stark,” Sera began to explain. “The old Snow King had been ‘mysteriously’ slain, so Loki was given a chance to battle other contenders to take the throne. Once he succeeded, he had been proclaimed as the Snow King,”

“He still needs to pay for his crimes on Asgard and Midgard,” Odin insisted sternly.

“Those in Midgard were out of his control,” Sera reasoned out. “He was mind controlled using the Mind Stone in his scepter by a Mad Titan to steal the Space Stone inside of the Tesseract,”

Odin froze in the spot. Frigga swallowed while everyone else had their jaws dropped. Loki chuckled at their reaction.

Clearly, no one had expected that.

“He… WHAT?” Thor’s eyes widened.

“Oh, did your father dearest not tell you the truth, Thor?” Sera sniggered at the All-Father then glanced at the All-Mother with another grin. “Oh, and did you know that Frigga knew, but Odin had forbade her from telling you or anyone else. He wanted Loki to be imprisoned for setting up his assassination,”

“For Norn’s sake, Odin, I had killed my own father for your attempted assassination!” Loki groaned, slapping a hand on his face. “You know what? I regret it already… I should have let him kill you…”

“Other than the assassination,” Sera went on. “for the other ones in Asgard, really, Odin? We both know well enough that Thor was not ready to be king. Loki did us all a favor. YOU, on the other hand, couldn’t care less about how Loki felt after discovering his true heritage. You went into Odinsleep because of Thor’s recklessness, not of Loki’s realization. And you dare to call yourself his father…”

“I have no father.” Loki hissed.

Thor gave the mage a glare. “Loki—“

“No, Thor,” Odin shook his head. “He’s right. He had killed his blood father, and I had already disowned him. He has no family,”

“Odin Borson, bite your tongue!” Frigga hissed at her husband with a pointed glare.

“Oh, but that’s where your wrong, All-Father,” Sera smirked. “He is my child now, a being in my care. He had married the new Snow Queen, so he is now my child. No one touches my child, so I will ask you to leave before the new Snow Queen arrives from his duties,”

“What do you mean ‘new Snow Queen’?” Nat’s eyebrows furrowed.

“And what do you mean by ‘his’?!” Tony asked, bewildered. “Isn’t the Snow Queen suppose to be a ‘she’?!”

”No, the Snow Queen is a ‘he’ now,” Sera shook her head.

“It’s a long story,” Loki grinned. “When I escaped to Midgard, I met the spirit that became the darling of my heart. He had heard of my attempt to take over Midgard, but he still returned my love. As a matter of fact, he had planned to get me a kingdom of my own on our 5th month anniversary. He had seduced and slain the past Snow King, allowing the past Snow Queen to release a competition for the throne,”

“So you fought and succeeded.” Sif hissed.

“Indeed, I did,” Loki nodded with a smirk. “It was such a glorious victory, for me and my beloved snowflake. The Snow Queen, however, was attracted to me and wanted us to wed. I would never do such a thing, so I did the most logical thing I had at the moment and killed her. Then I did the next logical thing and married my significant other, making him the new Snow Queen,”

“You do nothing logically, Reindeer Games,” Tony pointed out.

“It’s logical to me,” Loki shrugged.

“How did you even manage to kill the Snow Queen, a powerful and dangerous being with heart as cold as ice?” Bruce questioned.

“Easy; I get near her then I stabbed her in the heart with my frost spear,” Loki held out an arm as it morphed into something sharp and made of ice and frost.

“You had killed one of the most powerful beings on Midgard for your own desire and replaced her with a second class, snow-wielding male.” Odin gritted his teeth at the mage. “Then you move the kingdom from where it had come from and set it here, in isolation. You had disturbed the balance of this realm.”

“This is actually the idea of the new Snow Queen,” Sera cleared out. “The kingdom would be safe from mortals, and the mortals would be safe from the snow creatures. It’s a Win-Win, actually,”

“And oh dear, no,” Loki simply waved him off. “First of all, everything was all Jack’s idea, so I gave him a present of my own and let him rule by my side. Secondly, he is NO second class, snow-wielding male. Either you trust my words or not, I assure you that even if Jack is adorable, charming, lovely, a boy pure of heart, he too is DANGEROUS,” Loki shuddered. “Very, VERY dangerous, might I add,”

“Wait, ‘Jack’?!” Tony’s jaw dropped. “As in ‘Jack Frost, the Winter Spirit’?! THAT ‘Jack’?!”

“Well, of course,” Loki rolled his eyes. “Is there any other Jack that wields ice and snow?”

“You married Jokul Frosti…” Thor blinked in shock. Well, his brother never ceased to surprise him now, huh?

“He hates it when I call him that, but yes, I did marry him,” Loki shrugged.

“How dangerous could a snow spirit like him be then?” Clint crossed his arms.

“Do not underestimate a being of ice and snow, Friend Barton,” Thor told the agent sternly.

“Aye, snow spirits are as mischievous as Loki is,” Fandral agreed.

“Or probably even worse,” Volstagg added.

“Much, MUCH worse,” Loki nodded. “Especially when he gets so—“

He was suddenly cut off when the room’s temperature lowered. Tony’s build-in heater shot up while the other Avengers, sans Thor, grabbed onto their coats and shivered. The Asgardians merely flinched at the sudden temperature loss.

“Our king,” the door creaked open, and they turned to see one of the Ice Guards peek inside. “The Snow Queen has returned, and a blizzard has entered the kingdom,”

“Guide all the citizens back to their homes and make sure they are safe until we sort things out,” Loki commanded.

“Yes, our king,” the Ice Guard gave a bow before leaving, closing the door.

“A blizzard, huh?” Sera smugly grinned at the mage.

“Oh dear, he is mad,” Loki gulped. “What did I do this time…?”

“Did you forget about anything special today?” Sera asked.

“No… I don’t think so,” Loki pursed his lips to think. “Hmm, let’s see; his birthday is two months from now… our dating anniversary is next month… our wedding anniversary was last week… I can’t think of any reason why he should be mad,”

“Maybe it is because of a few certain… intruders that came to your kingdom uninvited…?” Sera spared the All-Father and the rest of the group an accusing glance.

“No one else but the villagers knew of our arrival,” Frigga defended.

“Unless one of your snowy subjects discovered the Internet and emailed the queen about us,” Tony snorted.

“Ah, but the Wind met you at your arrival, did it not?” Sera raised an eyebrow.

“Aye, we were,” Thor nodded slowly, narrowing his eyes at her. “I strong cold gust had met us. Why?”

“By the Norns…” Loki groaned, slapping a hand on his forehead. “Wind is such a little snitch, isn’t she?”

“Wait, ‘Wind’ is a girl?!” Tony blinked in bewilderment. ‘First Reindeer Games marries Jack Frost then they say that the wind has a gender?! What the actual hell?!’

“Yes, she is,” Sera gave a nod, ignoring the genius’s remark. “but then again, her bond with Jack is strong, so she knows what will or will not hurt him and/or you,”

“I suppose…” Loki sighed. “but that doesn’t excuse why he—“

The doors suddenly slammed open, cutting the mage mid-sentence as they all jumped at the entry. They then turned and watched as a young teen, white hair, crystal blue eyes and a staff in-hand, float with the wind, expression irritated and looking totally done with life.

Loki straightened up, stiff as a stick as the teen got closer. “H-Hello, my snowflake. H-How are you faring?”

“Really, Loki? THAT is your first question when strangers are literally INSIDE our palace?” the teen growled, stopping in front of the mage.

“J-Jack, I can explain—“

“No words.” Jack aimed his staff at his husband’s chest. “Sit.”

“Yes, dear,” Loki sighed and sat down.

“Good,” Jack made his way to the ground then he turned to Sera and bowed. “Nice to see you, Mother,”

“Hello, my child,” Sera gave him a warm smile. “Nice to see you too,”

Jack nodded in acknowledgment before turning to the group. He glared daggers at the Asgardians, especially at Thor and Odin, prompting the temperature to lower down more. The mortal Avengers shuddered but managed to hide most of their discomfort.

“You must be Jack Frost, the new Snow Queen,” the All-Father returned the glare evenly. “I expected you to be older,”

“Oh? So I’m too young for your own vision?” Jack snickered. “I’ll take that as a compliment,” He raised his staff and let the Wind guide him up before settling himself down on Loki’s lap. “Thank you, now who you?”

“Odin Borson, the All-Father,” Odin boldly claimed.

“Oh, you mean the murderer and the thief King Laufey stated?” Jack evilly grinned, his skin suddenly turning blue and his eyes turning red as his normal Midgardian clothing turned into something more regal, with a crystal tiara on his head. “The one who killed Lord Fárbauti and their older sons? The one who stole the Casket of Ancient Winters and kidnapped their son from the protection of the temple? THAT Odin?”

“Have care of what you say about my Father.” Thor snarled.

“After everything Mother and the Guardians told me… nah, I’m good,” Jack shrugged.

“The Guardians?” Steve turned to the God of Thunder for an explanation. “Who are the Guardians?”

“The Guardians of Childhood. Beings that protect the children of Midgard from the being of darkness called Pitch Black, the Nightmare King,” Thor explained.

“The Guardians are strong allies of ours,” Odin insisted. “They would never talk dirty of us,”

“We would if we saw what you did when you kidnapped Loki,” Jack grinned smugly. “Which we did. Since you allied with us, we made a vow to watch over the children living in Asgard, thus we saw how you raised Loki. Or how you DIDN’T raise him, anyway…”

“Odin saved him from death,” Frigga defended.

“The battle was at the location of the palace. The temple was the safest place to set down the youngest prince,” Jack shot back.

“How long have you known that, my love?” Loki asked, surprised at how much the other knew of him. “And what else do you know?”

“Talk later, get rid of intruders first,” Jack spared him a sharp glance before turning back to the group. “Anyway, where were we again?”

“You pointed out that the All-Father was lying,” Steve answered. “How are you so sure?”

“I’m one of the Guardians of Childhood,” Jack gave a shrug. “and when I told them that I was dating Loki, they told me to treat him right. When I asked why, they showed me everything that happened to him, and may I say that I’m glad they locked me up in a section of the Warren after, or else I would have caused a blizzard in Asgard that would be so strong that it would be locked in an eternal Winter,”

“Dear, we really need to discuss what you saw,” Loki frowned. “I hate people keeping secrets about me from me,”

“When the bozos leave, Lokester,” Jack smiled, kissing the mage’s blue cheek.

“You are a Frost Giant,” Odin stated, finally realizing the Winter Spirit’s new form.

“No, I’m not,” Jack waved him off with his free hand. “I’m human. I lived human and died human. This transformation is actually something I did to myself when Loki felt ashamed of his Jotun Form… or should I say, when YOU shamed him of his own blood as a Jotun?” He snickered at the All-Father, who tensed and glared at him.

“Look, Frosty, we just need Rock of Ages here off of our damn planet ‘cause he’s a danger to it,” Tony butted in, stepping forward in his suit. “And also because I don’t want to hear a word from Fury about us not being able to handle simple shit like this,”

“Fury? You mean the guy who befriended Skrulls?” Jack quirked an eyebrow.

“He WHAT?!” The Asgardians, sans Odin, were taken back in horror.

“You guys really need to get a reality check,” Jack chuckled. “Or at least find out more about your boss than what he tells you. For now, I’d appreciate it if you guys get the hell out of my kingdom,”

“Hang on, now, we still need Loki to face his imprisonment in Asgard,” Steve pointed out.

“I think… no,” Jack used the crook of his staff to snatch Loki by the neck, pulling him closer to him, much to the mage’s surprise. “I am the Snow Queen now, and Loki is my king. The Snow Queen has and will always be more powerful than the king, thus the king is considered a property of the queen. In conclusion, Loki belongs to ME, and I swear to protect him from the likes of you. ANY of you,” He then released Loki from the slight chokehold and stood up, hitting the end of his staff on the floor and causing the temperature to lower down more than earlier. “And as the queen of the Snow Kingdom, I hereby forbid any and every one of you in my kingdom indefinitely,”

“Hey, you can’t do that!” Tony cried out.

“Antarctica doesn’t belong to you,” Nat added.

“I, however, own the Earth, for I am it’s creator,” Sera stepped forward with a grin on her face. “Jack is a Winter Spirit, thus he is my child, and I had given him Antarctica to own. If he says you are forbidden in this kingdom, he has the right to say so. ALL of you,” She then turned to the Asgardians. “As for the rest of you who do not belong to Earth, as Mother Nature, the creator of Earth, I hereby forbid you from re-entering this realm or even step foot on the ground below indefinitely. All except for Thor, for he is the defender of Earth, but he is still forbidden to set foot in Antarctica,”

“If you dare do this, the alliance between the Nine Realms and the Guardians will be broken.” Odin threatened.

“Don’t think you can speak for all of the Nine Realms, Borson,” Jack snorted with a smirk. “I mean, Jotunheim would always be our ally, so it wouldn’t really be a loss, especially since Loki here has the Casket of Ancient Winters…”

“I had it since I discovered my heritage, so don’t look too surprised,” Loki answered, waving off their horrified expressions.

“We can’t just leave Loki here! He’s a criminal!” Clint yelled. “He killed thousands of innocent people!”

“Many have, but no one ever admits it, now, do they?” Jack snarked, raising an eyebrow at each of them.

“And you have no right to imprison him if I pardon him for his actions,” Sera huffed. “This is my planet, after all,”

“Well, if you put it that way…” Tony shrugged and turned to the God of Thunder. “You’re move, Point Break,”

Thor nodded and turned to his mother with a stoned expression. “We cannot argue any further. Her point stands,”

“I know,” Frigga sighed and turned to her husband. “Odin, we have no authority here. Seraphina is the creator and guardian of the realm,”

“Unfortunately…” Odin grumbled before turning to Jack. “We will leave, but our alliance is broken.”

“You sure that’s a good idea, almighty All-Father?” Jack crossed his arms and snickered, tilting his head a bit. “Did I forget to mention that Pitch the Nightmare King is MY grandfather?”

“And MY father?” Sera innocently spoke up with a smile. “I would not think it to be wise to break the alliance unless you want Father to unleash an army of Nightmares to invade and destroy Asgard,”

“Are you threatening me, Seraphina?” Odin growled.

“It’s called a warning, Odin,” Jack shrugged.

Loki tried his best not to laugh at their expressions. Really, to him, all of it was worth sitting on the throne and watching his enemies suffer his spouse’s wrath.

“How about you think about it on your way out?” Sera suggested. “Jack?”

“Of course, Mother,” Jack had a viscous smile on his face as he raised his staff and tapped the ground, causing two Ice Guards to appear by his sides. “Guards, throw them out. Into the water would be better. Just make sure that they’re out of MY kingdom,”

“Yes, our Queen,” the Ice Guards replied then they went over to grab the group with their sharp, ice claws.

The group struggled as they were forcefully yanked from the ground and carried out. Thor wanted to break them with his hammer, but they froze the Mjolnir just as fast as they could snatch him.

The last thing he saw of his brother was his amused look as the frozen doors shut behind them…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Well, that was interesting,” Loki chuckled as he watched the group being hauled away, with Sera following the Ice Guards to make sure that the intruders stayed away.

“Sure is,” Jack sighed and slumped back on his husband’s lap.

“I suppose I’d have to thank you for saving my life,” Loki gave him a sincere smile. “I don’t know what I’d do if I would be forced back into Asgard’s dungeons of Hel,”

“Saving your life is beginning to be my full-time job, I suppose,” Jack snuggled onto the other’s chest. “But I wouldn’t have it any other way,”

“Neither would I,” Loki embraced him in his arms and cuddled the Winter Spirit happily.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Do you think telling them that I was pregnant would have made them leave us alone, Lokes?”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Jackie,”

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Done son! Took ONE MONTH BECAUSE OF SCHOOL! WTF?!**


End file.
